


You were born for a King.

by Vlood



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, BAMF Stiles, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 01:16:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17736260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vlood/pseuds/Vlood
Summary: -I must leave, but ...- I pressed him hard against me, and whispered in his ear.- If God wishes, you were born for a King.





	You were born for a King.

✾

If God wishes, you were born for a King.

✾

The first time someone dared to challenge me was him, a simple nobleman who insulted me for having flattered him, taking it as an offense. And God knows what an offense! For my heart has stopped the moment I saw him, to beat like the ferocious gallops of a wild horse. And the almighty will save me from the flames of the beyond in the depths, but my heart now beats for a man who has despised me.

If it were not for his kind mother, I would be on the outskirts of his imposing house, enduring cold and hunger thanks to my unexpected trip.

I have seen many places in my travels of knowledge, and this is layers to overcome several of which I have stayed, forest and wild animals and the great house. Everything forms a landscape that will recite my father on my return, omitting the shame of knowing that the heart of his son is no longer for the redhead lady who had previously been the cause of his travels, rather said escapes, to feel for her what should not be felt by the wife of a friend; but nobody controls the heart and his father knows it well.

Between the distance to which his thoughts traveled, the person guilty of his carnal desires was present with two swords in front of him.

-A troubadour, do you know what it is that I hold in my hand? Or does he only know how to talk and make his irritating voice dream? .- And of course, that heavy humor echoed in his words, between his lips was more than an insult, a placebo.

-Believe me, my lord, I have taken only three swords in my life, is one that I have brandished and I'll brandish for what I have left. Do you know about swords? Your hands look soft.- Of course, insulted him, a big offense, behind my words he could hear the real offensive question, Are you a real man?

\- Do you want me to crack your throat? - His voice rose - come to the garden with me and we have a duel, I´ll teach you what is a man.-

\- Believe me, I have a better way of teaching you that I am a man, and in many positions.- And he turned red with fury or shame, I will not know but, what a nice sight, I would have commented.

-You do not have scruples, I do not know how my mother has let you stay here.-

-Because I'm charming, but you, you're so bitter that you do not notice.- I took one of the swords from his hands- Come on, you can not regret now.

-Of course, I will not regret, I will not lose the opportunity to make you bite the ground.-

-I'll be the one who makes you fall, and what you will bite going to be my pillows-

Regardless of not being in the yard, and being in front of the big house, the indignant boy began to attack me.

I defended myself but did not attack or damage him.

\- Why do not you fight? - Said confused the nobleman, who had already released his anger but increased his frustration at not being able to make the minstrel fall -

-I'm in your house, in your family's house, where your mother so kindly let me be, I do not want to disappoint her hurting her son-

For the first time the man's frown relaxed, and he held out his hand.

\- At least some honor you have.-

Only this was enough for my heart to beat unchecked and a silly smile appeared on my face.

I took the nobleman's hand and kissed it softly, appreciating the soft skin, he looked so pure and so spotted at the same time.

The other one let go of something uncomfortable and with a slight pink trace on the cheeks.

-At seven o'clock there will be a banquet.-

He invited you. Of course, he invited you.

A warm feeling settled in my body.

The big banquet was for Miss Laura's 27th birthday. Who at the age of 30 would become the matriarch of the family, who would direct them.

For me it was curious the way of organizing that they had, it was something similar to that of the Argents or even the Martins, only that here the men were not only soldiers, like the younger brother of Mrs. Talia, Peter, was his counselor and right hand. Possibly Derek or Cora, Laura's brothers, ended up being the right hand. Although from what I had heard, Cora wanted to be a soldier, to defend her sister and even though her father was delighted with her decision, Talia renegade her thinking about the danger she would put on the shoulders of her youngest daughter.

-And tell me, troubadour, how do you have fine clothes being that you roam the world? - The question of double meaning, full of superiority was made by Peter. Who did not believe that a simple troubadour should eat with them.

-Who said you I roam the world? I enjoy talking, seeing and singing poems, but my trips are to relate them to my father, who can not go by himself and leave his duty.

-And what is that duty to send his son for? - It was Sebastian, husband of Talia.

-To take care of our home and my mother, I related the trips to my father and he to her-

-And what is it that mother has? -

\- His mind is tormented by darkness and full of gaps. She does not recognize me as her son, and I and anyone who approached her accuses him of wanting to kill her, everyone except my father and the mother of my best friend, she is the one who takes care of her when she hurts herself-

-My condolences- Talia said- It must be very hard for your family What was the name of your family?

-Stilinski, from Poland-

-I had never heard of that place- Peter spoke again.

A smile settled on the face of our troubadour.

-My dear Poland is surrounded by extensive fields, there are not many citizens, but all those who live nearby and those who mix with the forest, serve the King. The majority of the inhabitants live in the outskirts, in their limits, to protect the country of their own will, we are very territorial people, although we receive those who deserve it.

-One day, you should return the favor and take us to know your home- Happy said Cora.

-Of course! We have not received such a big family there for many years.

The banquet ended without Derek uttering a word, but apparently, his lack of communication was normal for his family.

I had spent three months in House Hale, and young Derek Hale had already opened with me.

Apparently, his seriousness was from his secret love with Kate Argent, who bitter his heart because she have tried to end his family.

I knew that the Argents were careful, but I never thought they would do something like that to someone who had never insulted or confronted them. I felt furious. My best friend Scott had committed himself to Allison Argent, all for love, but now he doubted.

I began to wonder if perhaps I should return to my beloved Poland.

It was so I decided to return, I was not going to leave my best friend at the hands of a harpy.

-Don't go now- Derek told me in a broken voice.

-I have no choice, I have a very bad feeling of what will happen if I stay-

Derek took my hands and stared into my eyes, green and whiskey faced. Both looks full of water.

-You boasted that you were going to steal my heart, that you were going to put me to the bed below you and that you were going to show me the true love. You got the first one, and are you leaving? Are you going to leave me like this? So little do you really care? How good were you lying? -

I can not stand listening anymore and I kiss him. Taking the face

He pulled away with a wince.

-I must leave, but ...- I pressed him hard against me, and whispered in his ear.

\- If God wishes, you were born for a King.

FIN!

**Author's Note:**

> I do not know if I liked how it is the end, so open. For this reason, I may make a second part or a sketch later, of what happened in the future.
> 
> * King Denys wrote three letters to an unknown lady, I was inspired by them, I searched the Internet and I have not found them, so here I transcribe them from spanish:
> 
> One day I saw you, for my misfortune, madam, and since then I have become your servant. Despite the bad treatment you give me, I am loyal and I will be as long as I live. But I want this loving vassalage. So, treat me right or wrong; I will suffer the evil for my good faith because for the good it fears my heart not to receive any of you.
> 
> Another message from Denys
> 
> I would never make you, madam, express the great good that I long for. I am your prisoner; treat me as you please. Never, lady of my heart, have I dared to tell you about the evils and the sufferings that you have caused me. I am your prisoner; You can give me happiness or death.
> 
> From King Denys to the same lady
> 
> Since God, madam, has always inspired you the best and you remembered so much intelligence, I will tell you a truth, God willing: you were born for a king.
> 
> I say goodbye, we read later.


End file.
